The present invention relates to an apparatus for driving an upwardly directed shaft in rock, and includes a platform that can be regulated in height.
An elevator is normally used in driving an upwardly directed shaft, e.g. a mine raise, and extra sections are added to this elevator so that its reach increases as the length of the raise increases. This kind of elevator has a work platform for carrying an operator and a drilling machine utilised for driving the raise. The vibrations from the drilling machine are transferred to the platform, and thus the operator is also subjected to them.